The invention relates generally to illuminated novelty items. In particular, the invention relates to illuminated novelty confections such as lollipops.
As marketers of hula hoops, pet rocks, and yo-yos will attest, the popularity of most children""s items is fleeting at best. The item that the child could not live without last month, which the child insisted that the parent acquire at all cost, sits neglected and abandoned a short time later, spurned for the Next Big Thing. Despite this ephemeral spotlight, a few items endure as xe2x80x9cclassicsxe2x80x9d, guaranteed to delight no matter what the latest fad may be.
Among these classics are flashlights and candy. The universal appeal of flashlights may stem from their simplicity. In the hands of a child, a flashlight can become a spotlight one minute, a light saber the next, and a medium for shadow-puppets soon thereafter. In most households with children, it is next to impossible to maintain a flashlight for emergencies without securing it out of reach of small persons. Similarly, the popularity of candy is well-documented, and its appeal to children almost proverbial.
Understandably, there have been many attempts to enhance the appeal enjoyment of these items. Confectioners have introduced candy that explodes, spins, plays music, and emanates from the throats of cartoon characters. Flashlights with sirens, swords, and signal lights have all come and gone in the marketplace.
There have been some attempts in the art to combine these concepts. One example is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,748 to Schlotter, et al. The Schlotter patent is directed to an illuminated candy holding device. The device includes a replaceable candy cylinder attached to the end of a flashlight which is turned on to make the candy cylinder glow brightly while being consumed. It can be used as a wand, and after the candy has been consumed, the device can be employed as a miniature flashlight. The battery may be permanently sealed inside the case and is not replaceable. The device is provided with a removable clear plastic cover which is placed over the candy and which is secured in place at one end, for protection and storage of the candy, by the flashlight end connector.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,373 to Coleman, et al. The Coleman patent is directed to a candy sucker holder entertainment device in which a light flashes pulses of light onto a candy sucker users face to the beat of music or as sounds made by an integrated circuit loaded with the different sounds. A switch is operated to activate the integrated circuit for the different sounds. The device is used mainly by children for amusement during eating a candy sucker.
There is a significant degree of amusement value provided in the devices described in these patents. However, it will be apparent to those of skill in the art that the opportunity exists for enhancing further the amusement and commercial viability of such products. For example, the shape of a lollipop on a xe2x80x9cstickxe2x80x9d is one with which consumers are manifestly satisfied. However, known illuminated lollipops either illuminate the candy portion from the outside (as in the Coleman patent) or alter the configuration of the candy (as in the Schlotter patent). Additionally, known devices fail to provide adequate media for advertising or other indicia, which would greatly affect the commercial versatility of the device.
It can be seen from the foregoing that the need exists for an illuminated confection that overcomes the shortfalls of known arrangements in this technology.
In accordance with the principles of the present invention, an illuminated confection assembly is disclosed. The confection assembly includes a light device, a light transmission element attached to the light device, and an edible confection attached to the light transmission element. The confection has an interior portion that is adapted and constructed to receive light from the light device via the light transmission element. The confection further includes a light passage arrangement which permits light to pass from the interior portion of the confection to the ambient atmosphere and thus be generally observable.
The confection can be transparent or translucent, or may be opaque with light passages formed therein.
In various embodiments, the confection assembly can include a tube with a reflective inner coating, a confection specifically designed to fit tightly on the tube, a light bulb, a battery, and a switch.
There are several designs, each with different mechanisms and switches to activate the light. One embodiment of the invention is designed to have a hollow tube with a reflective coating on the inside which is also the holder or handle for the confection. Another embodiment calls for the placement of a well-fitted two layer foil/paper piece rolled up and slid inside the tube. When rolled and placed inside the tube, the paper/foil piece will create a tension inside the tube which will hold it in place. The reflective foil has paper affixed to one side will create the spring tension necessary to keep the aluminum foil/paper tightly fitted to the inside of the tube as it is rolled like a poster or map in a cylindrical tube. The paper side of the paper/foil piece may contain writing or messages to be discovered after the pop has been removed or eaten.
In another embodiment, the confection with the tube attached slides over a common pen light. Another embodiment includes a light device that is mechanically affixed to the tube. Potential hazards or safety issues regarding the lighting aspects, batteries, bulbs or fiber optics are also addressed. The confection assembly can be provided with indicia such as messages or logos, and can take virtually any shape or color, or any possibility or combination of flavors. Frozen confections, even chocolate designs with holes allowing light to pass-through, are contemplated.
The confection does not necessarily have to be limited to candies, and could include virtually anything edible. It is contemplated that the illuminated confection could be formed as artificial foods such as plastic grapes or strawberries, or as other objects, any of which may be provided with scent or topical flavoring agents.
In addition to the entertainment value of the present invention, there are practical aspects as well. For example if a child in a crowd at night were difficult to find, the child could be instructed to hold up a xe2x80x9cLight Popxe2x80x9d, which would help parents or guardians find the child easily.
From a usage or demographic perspective, there are several possibilities including children""s candies, specialty concessions, novelties, premiums, advertising and contest marketing. If the light transmission element is provided as a sealable tube, sales information or promotional material for other products, xe2x80x9csecret messagesxe2x80x9d, horoscope, or virtually any message, advertisement, map, logo, prize information or other printed material can be included with the confection assembly. In an embodiment, the messages can be seen only by using the remaining light after the confection has been consumed or removed.